


Eurobeat Brony Insparation speed write....thingy

by Kibakun1995



Category: Halloween - Fandom, Imagination - Fandom, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, fear - Fandom, moon - Fandom, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Discord - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibakun1995/pseuds/Kibakun1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not finish with it yet I Just kept writing it without stopping. I write more soon I decide not giving the character a name or a gender because I want the viewer to get warped into the story more and make them feel like they are more in the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eurobeat Brony Insparation speed write....thingy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eurobeat Brony - Discord (The Living Tombstone's Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12623) by Eurobeat Brony. 



An orange magic orb circles around me and lifts me off the ground and pulls me towards Discord. “Well, well, well…. do my eyes deceive me or are you the human everypony has been making a ruckus about?”. I hid my tattooed arm of him behind me as he studies me with one eye open. I stared to think with his eye open like that I could punch him straight in the eye like a Tom and Jerry cartoon. “Young human it’d be impossible to do that considering you’re inside a orb of magic.” I freeze in shock. “You can read my mind?” He gave out a chuckle and spoke. “Oh please Humans are easy to read like for instance I know your darkest nightmares, name, darkest nightmares, how old you are, your dreams and your darkest nightmares..”.Sheesh now I really hope he doesn't know about my tattoo I have of him on my arm. “Oh goodie you have a tattoo of me?” His magic rips my arm away from my back and pulls up my sleeve showing the permanent mark that I now regret getting.  
“How sweet when did you get it? Never mind now that I can finally have you I can use you to get my cause back on track!”  
“Put the human down Discord” Shouted Twilight  
“I’m afraid I can’t do that little miss sparkle humans are VERY useful especially your mythology..”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“You know I heard you sing earlier your voice is beautiful. Do you know what other species sings beautifully?” He leans in closer to my ear. “A Wolf”. He takes a collar puts it around my neck he snaps his fingers and the spiked collar latched on. Night immediately falls and a big bright moon rises from the ground and shines down on me. The air grew cold and a shiver ran up my spine suddenly I started having this sharp pain in my right leg, like a Charlie horse but more painful. It shot from my toes and into the whole right side of my body. Then my other leg started to feel the same too. Suddenly my whole body starts to hurt. I scream out in pain. I look to see the ponies trying to get to me but are stopped by discords magic. I look back at my arms and hands. To see the Discord tattoo eyes glowing and laughing back at me as my arms grew grey fur. My ears start to bleed as they stretched to a point. Final thing I remember is my face being the most painful. A long snout slowly stretches from my face and long sharp fangs shoot out of my mouth as if my old teeth were getting ripped out all at once. I yell out one final cry of pain that uncontrollably turns into a howl. The last thing I remember is seeing Discord laughing at me and then everything goes black.


End file.
